fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Power of Three (LOT) (Tales of nephilim)
Summary Object created by Lekmos. Power of Three is powerfull object created by Gaia, Pontus and Uranus after titans seized control on planet Terra. Reason to create this may be because Gaia, Pontus and Uranus lost the primordial war against their childeren titans, so they left about one of third their power to each piece of object so that peole of Terra could have change against titans if their rulership would be bad. Power of Three look like golden triskele with triangle middle of it when combined. When pieces are separated their inner triangle colour indicates which are it controls. Ligth blue/sky, deep blue/ocean and green/earth. Each piece gives users power to control what they represent and also magic capalities. When combined users can wish one wish from Power of Three and it effect area will be whole planet or they can use it to transform temporally to god. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B+ Name: 'Power of Three, Power of Primordials '''Origin: 'Tales of nephilim 'Age: '''Many thousand years by planet Terra time '''Classification: '''Power object, magical object '''Wielders: 'Endymion Aheri, Princess Fiona, Ashram (When possessed by Ares), 'Powers and abilities: Piece of Sky '''gives following Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sky Manipulation, Avian Manipulation '| Piece of Ocean gives following Water Manipulation (Including Ocean Manipulation, Lake/River Manipulation), Aquatic Adaptation, Aquatic Life Manipulation, |''' 'Piece of Earth '''gives following Earth Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Season Manipulation, Mammal manipulation, '| Pieces gives by oneself also following powers '''boost/grant Magic (Type 2), Precognition (Battle precognition), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid) '| With complete Power of Three '''gives all latter and also boost them and also Reality Warping (Limited), Divine energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Elemental Magic (Type 2, all types of elemental magic), Matter Manipulation (molecular level), Transmutation, (all previous at planet level), Spatial Manipulation (Can create own physical brane separated from space-time), BFR (Via magic to underworld), Sealing (Power of Three can seal persons to Underworld), God Mode (when user channels Power of Three power to himself, instead making wish) it grants user Armor of Primordials and all latter power what is listed, Enhanced Physiology (Gives ability survive at space and others hars enviroments), Size Manipulation (Armour grants user to grow mountain size and back at blink), Divine Aura (Power of Three gives user golden colour Holy Aura which is harmfull against demonic beings or related them or dark magic) 'Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, 'with each piece alone have multi-continent level effect area with all their manipulations '| Planet level+, 'with complete Power of Three user can manipulate effects at planetary scale and is capable destroy or reconstruct whole planet Terra. Power of Three has this much power. 'Lifting Strength: Class E+, '(only god mode) 'Striking Strength: Planet Class+, '(only god mode) 'Speed: Depends how fast users is | FTL, ' Power of Three gives faster than light speed move and reaction, when used in god mode. 'Durability: Planet level+, '(only god mode) 'Range: Thousand of Kilometers | Planetary Material: 'Possibly divine enrgy which is molded solid form '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: ' * Gaia, Pontus and Uranus made Power of Three, that full god can`t use object powers, meaning only mortal being can use them. 'Weaknesses: ' * Normal mortal can use god mode only 5 minutes * You can do only one wish (aka reality warping) per one user in week. If given another person, he/she can do wish almost after latter wish has made, but is pound by same rule after that and if wanted, it must given third person and etc.. 'Key: Piece of Sky '''| ''Piece of Ocean | Piece of Earth | Given boost/powers | With complete Power of Three''' '''Note: '''Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques * '''Magic boost: '''Invidual piece boost users magic capacity and minimize magic`s cost effect. When piece`s are together magic will change to divine magic, which is more powerfull than normal magic. * '''Wish granting: '''Together Power of Three can grant user wish, which can shape world. * '''God mode: '''When user channels Power of Three perfectly, they can enter god mode. God mode gives user golden armour with red cape. In god mode user can use freely all capalities and has boosted superhuman condition. Trivia * Even full gods can`t use it, is interesting is that Endymion can use it because he is half mortal. * When normal mortal can use god mode only 5 minutes before burning up. Endymion can use it 10 minutes, which is another interesting feat. It may be possible his god half gives him advantage. * Piece`s has link each other, meaning that users if wanted to can commicute each others. They can also hide others piece`s presence from each others if piece`s are more than 50 meter distance from each other. Category:Weapons Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Legend of Terra